


Moments

by ChickenandBrocolli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenandBrocolli/pseuds/ChickenandBrocolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is left alone in the world when Harry commits suicide. How long will Louis last when Harry is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ IF DONT WANT TO CRY OR ARE OFFENDED BY LARRY STYLINSON HARRY IS DEAD IN THIS STORY SORRY BUT I PROMISE IT WILL BE GOOD I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Louis's POV

 

_Shut the door_   
_Turn the light off_

 

I walked into our bedroom and closed the door taking in my surroundings.i turned the light off and shut the blinds blocking the room from all light. I like the room black it was just like a big empty void that I could live in and never leave. A void almost like the one he left.

 

_I wanna be with you_   
_I wanna feel your love_

 

I payed down on our large bed and covered myself in the duvet. I could still smell him. He took the easy way out, he was smart.

 

_I wanna lay beside you_   
_I cannot hide this_   
_Even though I try_

 

I don't want to live through the past few hours ever again. Better yet I don't want to live. Why couldn't we have gone together. I would have left with him.

 

_Heart beats harder_   
_Time escapes me_

 

I don't know how long I have been laying here but it feels like years. I remember the other day I caught him reading hate and crying why couldn't I have caught him today. This was all my fault

 

_Trembling hands_   
_Touch skin_

 

I could have prevented this but I was doing an outing with Eleanor. This want my fault it was managements if I could just be with Harry everything would be alright.

 

_It makes this harder_   
_And the tears stream down my face_

 

I felt tears run down my face. I can't handle not having him. I love him.

 

_If we could only have this life_   
_For one more day_   
_If we could only turn back time_

 

If I only knew I would have rebelled and stayed with Harry.

 

_You know I'll be_

 

I know he loves me and is waiting for me.

 

_Your life_

 

When I meet him again I will never leave him, ever.

_Your voice_

 

I need him.

 

_Your reason to be_

 

He is my reason to live and if he isn't living I won't.

 

_My love_

I'm going to end it all.

 

_My heart_

 

I'm going to make my heart stop beating and join him in a place we can't be judged.

 

_Is breathing for this_

 

I grabbed my phone and opened twitter. People were grieving over Harry. I couldn't believe what I saw but some people were glad he was gone. I began my tweet " Bye everyone I'm going to be with Harry thank you for support"

 

_Moment_   
_In time_

 

I'm so excited to see him. All sadness has left my body. I fell like a child in Christmas. After all this I can see him again.

_I'll find the words to say_   
_Before you leave me today_

 

I love him so much I can't believe people tore us apart for the time being.

 

_Close the door_

 

I locked the house and blocked the doors I couldn't risk the boys trying to save me.

 

_Throw the key_

 

I'm so selfish but I don't care.

 

_Don't wanna be reminded_

I will do anything for him.

_Don't wanna be seen_

 

I love all the people with me now but no one will compare to him, never.

_Don't wanna be without you_

 

He was so full of life when this all started. We all just came to sing.

 

_My judgment's clouded_

 

I somehow knew it would come down to this.

_Like tonight's sky_

 

I hope no one misses I was to much of a waste really only Harry and the boys love me and my mum of course.

_Hands are silent_

 

She will understand though.

 

_Voice is numb_

 

I went to Harry's closet and put on his jumper.

 

_Try to scream out my lungs_

Inhaling his scent and remembering the way he was when he was 16 and full of joy.

 

_It makes this harder_

 

Harry could make anyone smile.

_And the tears stream down my fac_ e

 

During X-Factor we were aloud so much more freedom with our relationship.

 

_If we could only have this life_

 

Then we got signed and things went down hill. No one wanted to have to people who were gay in a boy band.

 

_For one more day_

 

Then we got Eleanor. She was a good friend but I didn't want this and neither did she.

 

_If we could only turn back time_

I wish we could go back to X-Factor sometimes.

 

_You know I'll be_

  
  


But now I will be able to be happy again with no hate just love.

 

_Your life_

 

I went to the medicine cabinet but I felt like I was forgetting something.

 

_Your voice_

A note.

 

_Your reason to be_

 

Dear Mum, Zayn, Niall, Liam, Fans, and Modest,

 

_My love_

 

Modest Fuck you.

 

_My heart_

Mum I love you and I know you will understand. I need him and you know that. I will be in a better place.

_Is breathing for this moment_

Liam I love you so much. You're like a brother watch over the rest of the boys okay.

 

_In time_

 

Zayn we are still partners in crime. I love you. Move on from me and pull some good pranks yeah. I'll be watching with Haz.

 

_I'll find the words to say_

Niall you are the cutest leprechaun and I love you. Don't miss me too much buddy.

 

_Before you leave me today_

Fans, I know you guys will miss me but those who ship Larry you were right and thank you for supporting us. Don't start fights.

 

_Flashing lights in my mind_

 

Love, Louis

 

_Going back to the time_

 

I remembered every little thing Harry and I did together.

_Playing games in the street_

 

Our first Kiss

 

_Kicking balls with my feet_

 

Our first Date

 

_There's a numb in my toes_

 

Our first Time

 

_Standing close to the edge_

 

When we met

 

_There's a pile of my clothes_

Cuddles on the couch

 

_At the end of your bed_

Sharing a bed

 

_As I feel myself fall_

 

Moving in together

 

_Make a joke of it all_

 

Then I grabbed the note and began taking pills

 

_You know I'll be_

 

One pill

 

_Your life_

 

Two pills

 

_Your voice_

 

Three pills

 

_Your reason to be_

Soon ten

 

_My love_

 

Then a bottle was empty

 

_My heart_

 

Then another

 

_Is breathing for this_

Until I couldn't take anymore

 

_Moment_

 

I felt drowsy

 

_In time_

 

Things started to go black

 

_I'll find the words to say_

I let out a whimper "I love you Harry."

 

_Before you leave me today_

"I'm coming home."

 

_You know I'll be_

Darkness

 

_Your life_

Black

 

_Your voice_

Like the night with no moon.

 

_Your reason to be_

 

Nothing

 

_My love_

Like the same void of my room or the one Harry left in my heart.

 

_My heart_

 

Then I saw something.

 

_Is breathing for this_

 

What was it?"

 

_Moment_

 

It was a light

 

_In time_

 

And Harry was there with open arms

 

_I'll find the words to say_

 

He embraced me and planted kisses all over my face, " Hi louis, I missed you so much never leave

 

_Before you leave me today_

 

Hello Harry I'm here with you now. I'm not going anywhere. I'm home.

**Author's Note:**

> That was sad


End file.
